Cheiro de Sundae e Fritas
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Mulder, Scully e a personificação do terror


Título: Cheiro de Sundae e Fritas  
Autora: Agente M (a.k.a. Patrica Emy)   
Classificação: Inexplicável/Humor  
Spoilers: Nenhum  
Feedback: Ora, por que não? patricia_emy@hotmail.com  
  
  
C h e i r o d e S u n d a e e F r i t a s  
  
Agente M   
  
Eram dez horas da manhã de sexta-feira quando os dois agentes   
federais chegaram à cena do crime. Todo o perímetro da   
lanchonete já havia sido cercado pelas indefectíveis fitas   
amarelas. As portas foram fechadas e as janelas, encobertas de   
forma a manter distantes os olhares da multidão que já se   
aglomerava no lado oposto da rua. A dupla se aproximou do   
detetive responsável pela investigação, mostrando suas   
credenciais em um gesto quase simultâneo, arrancando um sorriso   
forçado de seus colegas. Sem se prender a detalhes, o policial   
se resumiu a descrever a forma como o cadáver fora encontrado,   
assim como relatar os depoimentos dos empregados, que alegavam   
não ter visto ou ouvido coisa alguma na fatídica noite anterior,   
quando a vítima -- no caso, o gerente [sempre ele]-- teria sido   
atacada nos fundos do estabelecimento. Um mendigo, que dormira   
sob a marquise de um prédio vizinho, disse ter ouvido os gritos   
e jurava ter avistado o suspeito.  
  
O agente perguntou ao homem se ele pôde ver o rosto com clareza,   
e ele lhe disse que o provável assassino usava uma pesada   
maquiagem e tinha cabelos vermelhos.  
  
"Por acaso ele se parecia com algo assim?", ele apontou para o   
cartaz do lado de fora.  
  
"Isso mesmo", disse-lhe o homem.  
  
"Ótimo", resmungou sua parceira, "Estamos procurando por um   
maníaco vestido de Ronald McDonald."  
  
"Por que logo um palhaço?", lamentou o agente.  
  
"O que tem o palhaço? Por acaso eles também fazem parte de uma   
conspiração global?"  
  
"Não, é muito pior do que isso."   
  
Balançando a cabeça, ela se dirigiu ao local onde estava o   
corpo.  
  
"Isso é insano, Mulder."  
  
"Agora você está começando a entender."   
  
"Falei com o legista. O gerente morreu em conseqüência de um   
infarto do miocárdio. Não tem nada de sobrenatural nisso."  
  
"Não percebe? Este homem morreu de medo. Literalmente."  
  
"Com a boca cheia de batatas fritas?", Scully ergueu a   
sobrancelha, cética. "A nossa única pista se resume a isto." Ela   
apontou para o chão. Os rastros saíam da poça de sorvete   
derretido, que se espalhava ao redor do morto. Pelo tamanho das   
pegadas, dava para perceber que a pessoa usava enormes sapatos.  
  
"Não há como negar os fatos, Scully."  
  
  
  
Horas mais tarde, os policiais deixaram o local, e o corpo já   
havia sido retirado. Aos poucos, as pessoas foram perdendo o   
interesse, esvaziando a calçada. Só restaram os dois,   
concentrados na árdua tarefa de determinar o que acontecera ali,   
com base nas pistas encontradas e no relato nada confiável de um   
bêbado.   
  
Enquanto vasculhava cada canto do lugar, o agente mal percebera   
que sua parceira havia se separado dele. Ao chegar à geladeira,   
sentiu um forte cheiro, que o fez se lembrar de um odor   
familiar, comum às cenas dos crimes anteriores. O cheiro de   
sundae e fritas, que se destacava em meio ao fedor de gordura   
que impregnava o ar. Algo lhe ocorrera naquele momento e, ao se   
virar, viu de relance um vulto passando pelo estreito corredor.   
  
"Scully?", ele chamou, sem obter resposta. Temendo o pior, sacou   
a arma. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, algo o jogou   
contra o chão com uma força descomunal. Ao erguer os olhos,   
ainda atordoado pelo golpe, pôde vislumbrar o sorriso macabro   
estampado no rosto pálido. O seu grito de horror foi abafado   
pelas espessas paredes que agora o cercavam.  
  
  
"Mulder!"  
  
Scully gritava do lado de fora, tentando forçar a entrada, mas   
sem obter êxito.  
  
Lutando para desvencilhar-se do abraço mortal, ele se viu   
indefeso, sua arma a vários metros de distância --   
inexplicavelmente, ela caíra de sua mão. O rosto da criatura   
estava bem próximo ao seu. O fim estava cada vez mais perto,   
podia sentir. Com os braços e pernas imobilizados, viu suas   
chances reduzidas a uma única alternativa. Sem pensar duas   
vezes, usou o seu nariz para desferir um golpe no olho de seu   
algoz. Dada a natureza descomunal do mesmo, o efeito foi   
imediato... e devastador.  
  
  
  
  
Depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade, ele ouviu uma voz   
chamar o seu nome.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
Ele abriu os olhos e gritou ao deparar-se com um vulto de   
cabelos avermelhados.  
  
"Mulder, sou eu!"  
  
Ela tinha em seu semblante um olhar de preocupação. Alguns   
policiais estavam em pé junto à porta, sem entender o que estava   
acontecendo.  
  
Estava deitado no sofá. Não havia palhaço algum.   
  
Um pesadelo. Dos grandes.  
  
"Os vizinhos chamaram a polícia porque estavam ouvindo ruídos   
estranhos que vinham do seu apartamento. Deduzi que eles   
poderiam estar inadvertidamente compartilhando a sua programação   
noturna, mas acredito que tudo não tenha passado de um simples   
mal-entendido", ela lhe disse, acenando para os policiais como   
quem diz "está tudo bem".  
  
"É... e um possível efeito colateral de um lanche estragado..."   
Seu sorriso se transfigurou em uma expressão de dor quando ele   
tocou o nariz.   
  
"Eu o vi batendo o rosto contra a parede quando entrei. Com o   
que estava sonhando, Mulder?"  
  
"Nada com conotações freudianas, eu garanto."  
  
"Parecia assustador."  
  
"E era."  
  
"Mas foi só um sonho."  
  
"Será?"  
  
Ele desviou o olhar para o rosto sorridente na embalagem vazia   
de batatas fritas.  
  
  
FIM...?  
  
------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
